


3rd Commandment: Thou shalt not desire other’s mate.

by Lumeriel



Series: The Code of Manwë [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeriel/pseuds/Lumeriel





	3rd Commandment: Thou shalt not desire other’s mate.

She knows the Laws. She knows how things should be. She knows she has chosen an awful path. But, she loves him.  
She knows he is happy with her –his silver-haired queen, beautiful and skillful, with those sharp eyes and lean body – but she can’t help herself, and so, she loves him. She loves him when he comes to Taniquetil and talks about crafts, and bright gems, and letters that curved themselves in ink dreams. She loves him when he carries his child of raven hair and mercurial sharp eyes. She loves him since the very moment in she saw him for first time.  
She dreams that, in another world – a world without a silver-haired nis who speaks using Þ instead of s, who embroiders beautiful pieces that later decorate the Noldóran’s palace – she would be the chosen one. But dreams are just that: illusions, golden visions that disappear when she wakes up.  
Then, the unthinkable happens: Míriel – fair Míriel Þerindë (with Þ, not s) – leaves this world. Míriel leaves her husband, her child – their only child – and goes to Lórien, but just her body stays there. Her fëa goes to Mandos… and Ingwë’s niece trembles with fear. Her desires have brought disgrace upon that who she loves more.  
She comes to my states and she begs forgiveness, and… I listen to her.  
Trust me for recognizing those who suffer in silence. Trust me for recognizing forbidden love. I have seen her pain. I have seen her dreams. I see her fear that her sinful desires have made Finwë’s lost. No, child; Míriel chose her path. In this, only she chose. And I ask thee, beautiful daughter of the White People: wouldst thou love him even if Míriel’s memory never leaves his heart?  
\- Yes! -, she cries -. I love him now. I have always loved him. I will always love him… even if he cannot love me back.  
So, my dear child, I give thee part of my power, I give thee the touch that would heal Finwë’s heart. I give thee the only power that I possess now. Oh, child of mine, this is a sad power, I know; but I can see happiness in thy path. I can see golden children that enlighten thy life and dark child who make both of you feel proud. I can see glory and love, fierce love and everlasting glory that will be singed until Arda’s end.  
I watch when Finwë returns from his wanderings. I watch the moment when he raises his eyes and discovers her, bathed in Laurelin’s light, her look plenty of love, endless love… and I notice that now he knows… and from the deeps of his fëa, he responds with love. For few minutes, I’m jealous.


End file.
